samurai_jack_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shuta
Characteristics * Name: Shuta * Age: 27 * Hair: * Eyes: * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Appearance Casual Samurai Armor Background Personality In tern for this devotion and loyalty Elektra trusted Shuta with co-conspiring with the second uprising of Libertus, and lead the First Squadron after Zola's death. He seems to have respected Zola's leadership. He is a serious and diligent individual, studious and ambitious with great loyalty and admiration to Elektra and their fight against the forces of Aku. His defining trait throughout is his disciplined attitude and ability to withhold his personal feelings for a greater cause, but this never stopped him from being a bit open with questions to his superior's orders, and was annoyed when they went unanswered. He is also very forceful, shooing Mako into the hall naked after he refused to wear his Samurai Army uniform. His social interactions with the others show that he is rather cool headed and lacks arrogance and was most moderate of the group, not as lustful or battle prone as Midari, Rosalie, Zola, Baron, and Mako, but not as accepting or kind as Nagisa, Kaede, or Cocoa being somewhere in-between. However he was still prone to bursts of annoyance at others' antics and would be the first to scold others when he took up leadership, telling off Midari, Koh, and Rosalie to stop bullying Mako despite not liking him himself and chastising Mako's reckless and loner behavior, believing he was just an arrogant and battle-hungry lunatic that should have been left out. Never knowing that he was just trying to fit in or just stay away from everyone else due to his fear of losing others he cared about. Certain instances have shown him with a conflicted agenda of aiding and being of use to his childhood role-model Elektra and his own sense of what he should do showing that he was growing out of his shell after taking up leadership; another contributing factor was discovering like everyone else that Mako could use the Ancient Sword that Samurai Jack could wield: the very weapon that he dreamed of using to avenge Elektra's arm. His loyalty wavering as Elektra began to show more and more favoritism and kindness to Mako as opposed to her with him being let off the hook for disobeying orders. Being allowed to somehow use the most priceless and sought-out weapon and being let in on secrets such as Libertus made Shuta quickly loose his cool and finally blow off Elektra's unexplained reasoning and take the sword for himself to battle against Wraith's attack on the Arzenal Caravan, and he learned the hard way that Elektra, Virgil, and a select others had her reasoning for allowing Mako to keep and use the sword, as well as to go after to find Samurai Jack, it was not until he saw Mako and the sword in action under Mako's use and combat abilities that he accepted Mako as the sword's current user until Jack was found. With what was left of his loyalty weighing down on him during Baron and Julio's attempted Massacre of the Army of the Samurai, Shuta opted to give his life to follow the orders given to him and accept his fate ad mission in what was probably a suicidal one simply to escort Mako, and only him, to safety, and readily get in his way to try and stop him. Cursing him as he fell into the water. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Illich Guardiola Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Samurai Category:Army of the Samurai Category:Rebels